


[Podfic] Monster

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle, Character Study, Cover Art Welcome, Dark Harry, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofMonsterby ChokolatteJediAuthor's summary:As the battle ranged, Harry spared a fleeting thought for the people he was fighting.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205208) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p95pq06h9cpqp0t/Monster.mp3?dl=0) | 00:02:24 | 2.3 MB


End file.
